


A Small Misunderstanding

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harry/Severus Works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Slight Misunderstanding, Slight ooc for Sev I guess ?, They are cute idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: “Sev, I think we need to talk.”---Harry is a nervous wreck and trips over words, leading to a misunderstanding with Severus. In the end, Harry finds his way with words again and Severus gets emotional (- which he would never admit to, though).





	A Small Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii , hope you enjoy some cute Harry/Severus :)
> 
> The idea was, once more, taken from a Bollywood movie ^^
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story._

Harry drummed his fingers against his thighs - a nervous habit he’s had since he can remember - as he stood in front of the lake, his longterm boyfriend standing next to him.

He turned his head at Severus’ soft voice, “A shooting star.” Harry followed the pointed finger to see a flash of white shoot across the dark sky, and his heart swelled at the soft side his boyfriend had displayed, known by very few people. He closed his eyes briefly. 

Instead of replying, Harry turned his body towards Severus with a deep sigh, “Sev, I think we need to talk.” Harry saw Severus look at him, eyebrows furrowed, and the man turned his body as well to look at Harry. 

Harry cleared his throat, bit his lip, before he continued. “I have been thinking and - you know, you and I - we, we are so different, you know? We have always been, used to hate each other so much, and we like so many different things and so many people frown upon our relationship and, so - “ Harry took a deep breath, looking into dark eyes, and opened his mouth again, 

“Will you marry me?” - “Are you _breaking up_ with me, Potter?”

Harry froze, watched as Severus froze as well, eyes widening. 

_“What?”_ Harry spluttered, he shook his head frantically, _shit he fucked up._

He wiped his hands on his pants, before taking Severus’ right one into his left, kneeling down. He reached his right hand back, pulling a box out of his back pocket, and opened it to reveal a simple, silver band. 

“I’m sorry, let me try again, please?” Harry looked up, his eyes meeting Severus’, taking a deep breath, 

“We may have started our lives hating each other, but gradually we started to understand one another. We, somehow, started to gravitate towards another. I had tried hard to suppress my feelings, hide them. But, when I found you at the Shrieking Shack, after Nagini had attacked you, I couldn’t anymore and I never expected you to indirectly admit to feeling the same way, through your memories, after I thought I had lost you. The day I found out you were in the infirmary, alive and healing, could be classified as one of the single best days in my life. So can every one of the days I have spent with you, no matter how different we still might be and no matter what other people might think. I am hoping to expand the list of best days of my life, with you by my side. Severus Snape, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” 

Harry waited for Severus to answer, his heart beating out of his chest. A few unshed tears shone in the man’s eyes and Harry’s heart plummeted. _Shit, he had definitely fucked up before._

His knee was beginning to hurt, leg trembling from his weight. Harry bit his lip, he just hoped Severus would let him down gently. 

“Potter - Harry, you _absolute dunderhead._ ” Severus’ voice sounded choked, “Of course I will marry you, you idiot.” 

Harry’s heart leaped, and he looked up to see the rare smile he loved so much on Severus’ face, dark eyes shining and Harry stood up, taking the ring from the box and deftly sliding it onto Severus’ left hand. He laced their fingers together, head tilting up to kiss Severus’ thin lips. An arm slid around his waist and his own, free, arm went around Severus’ neck. 

Harry pulled back from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Severus’ with a smile on his face. He squeezed the warm hand with his own, thumb tracing the cold metal of the ring. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

A small, soft kiss was placed on his lips, “As do I, Harry, as do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for readingg, hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought about it :) xx


End file.
